Compact discs (CDs) have become the medium of choice in the music industry, and for the most part have displaced the use of vinyl albums for prerecorded music. CD owners typically store their CDs together in a collection. Devices have been developed to assist in storing a CD collection, many having a plurality of slots that each accepts and holds an individual compact disc box. An owner of a CD collection may choose to organize the collection alphabetically, or in some other manner such as by music type, to facilitate easy location of a desired CD. However, as the size of the CD collection increases, systematic organization of the collection alone may not be sufficient to allow one to easily locate a specific selection.
Devices have been developed to assist in organizing a collection to facilitate selection of a desired CD. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a device. The device includes a plurality of dividers 20 that are used to subdivide a collection of compact discs into alphabetical groupings. Each divider 20 is a thin card having a body 22 and a tab 24. The body 22 is approximately the size of a standard CD box so that when the CD collection is stored in a storage unit having a plurality of slots, each divider may be inserted into a slot along with a corresponding CD box. The tab 24 designates a particular alphabetical grouping of CDs and extends beyond the end of the CD or its associated storage unit. However, the alphabetical designation is printed on only one side of the tab, making it difficult to identify a particular grouping unless the CD collection is viewed from that side. Although the tab 24 may be bent along a fold line 26 so that it can be read from the front, the tab 24 is easily displaced and may become difficult to read unless viewed from an awkward angle. Additionally, the thin divider 20 is susceptible to becoming damaged through normal wear and tear associated with its use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for indexing a compact disc collection.